Humble Beginnings
by Sneaky Kamikaze
Summary: Short one shot, may turn into a full story if received well enough. AU, Remnant mixed with Earth. And title may change later


**Trick Or Treat**

"Please Weiss" begged Ruby, she wanted too go trick or treating but Yang was out with her friends and Sun took Blake out for the night. It was Halloween, one of her favorite times of the year. "It'll be fuuuuunnnnnnnn" she said, trying too convince Weiss to go with her.

"No Ruby, I am researching our project. Which is something we are far behind on, because of your distractions!" she scolded, she dared not look at Ruby though. If she saw that stupid adorable puppy dog face she does to get her way, she knew she would most probably give in.

"But even Zwei wants too go" replied Ruby. "Just look at his little costume"

'Darn it Ruby! If I see the costume, I know I'll give in. Don't you dare look at that cute little dog Weiss!' she thought to herself, she was determined to stay here and study. She kept her eyes on the computer, reading the history of Vacuo. They had to present, in pairs, what there given town, island or kingdom has been through. They weren't even half way through and it was due on Tuesday, the day after tomorrow. 'No more dilly dallying Weiss! Your a Schnee!... wait, did I just say dilly dallying?'

"Pleaseeeeeeee" begged Ruby, Weiss ignored her and kept reading. 'Fine, didn't wanna have to do this"

'and even though Vacuo has had the harshest treatment of all the kingdoms, Vacuo was still sta- oh... a message, whose this?' she thought, switching the tab too her Facebook account. 'Whose White Rose? What type of name is that, and why is this person messaging me?' she thought, opening the message. The message said.

 _Please Weiss, Zweiiiii rly wants 2 goooooooo_

And after that, it refreshed and showed Ruby dressed as Red Riding Hood and Zwei in a little Grimm costume. Weiss sat there, staring as multiple photos kept coming through and Ruby doing multiple silly faces. From puppy dog face too the muti chin face. Weiss knew she had lost, she turned around and saw Ruby taking more and more of her and Zwei. She didn't notice Weiss sitting there, staring at them. 'What a dolt, but... whatever, just this once' she thought, she cleared her throat too get the attention of Ruby. She turned and both her and Zwei stared at her anxiously. "I guess... an hour or two could be fun" she said, giving in. Ruby jumped and cheered with glee, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you!" she yelled, tackling Weiss onto the ground in a hug.

"Its alright, now get off!" said Weiss, pushing Ruby off of her.

"Were gonna get so much candy tonight, let me just grab your costume" she said. Before Weiss could even argue against it, Ruby had already sprinted out of the room. She was soon back hold an Elsa costume, throwing it at Weiss. "Put it on quick Weiss, I wanna get going. That candy isn't going to collect itself"

'The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can finish this' she thought, she looked at Ruby expectantly.

"What?"

"Get out, I need to change"

"Oh right, sorry" she replied, sprinting out. Zwei still sat there.

"You too Zwei" she ordered, the dog just barked happily and left the room. She quickly changed and, to her surprise, it fit really well. She walked out of the room and saw Ruby and Zwei waiting patiently.

"Finally, now on to the candy!" she yelled, Weiss just followed. They walked down the street, Ruby would pick which houses get picked first. But Weiss was starting too get impatient.

"Come on Ruby, we don't have all night" she said, Ruby just kept looking. She finally picked a house and the trio walked up, Ruby knocked and they waited.

"Won't be a moment!" came a male voice, he opened the door.

"Trick or treat" said Ruby, a huge smile on her face. She nudged Weiss in the side, wanting her too say it. She didn't. _"Could you at least hold out your bag"_ she begged through a whisper, Weiss sighed and held out the bag.

"Well, what do we have here. A Elsa, an Red Riding Hood and a cute little Beowulf. How frighting" he said, putting full blocks of chocolate into each of their bags. "Hold on, one more thing" he said, running off. He came back pretty fast, giving Zwei a large steak. Zwei greedily ate it quickly, the man patted Zwei on the head. As the three left, saying thank you, the man yelled. "Be safe!"

The night went pretty smoothly, Ruby was skipping merrily through the streets while Weiss walked happily. It turned out too be quite fun, they even met up with Jaune and Neptune. "Wow, so much candy. These rich districts are really nice" said Jaune, even Zwei got a few things out of it. In a separate bag Ruby had multiple new dog toys, dog treats and a couple more wrapped up steaks. Jaune was dressed as a Knight, with armor and a helmet and everything while Neptune was dressed as a pirate. Complete with an eye patch and toy parrot on his shoulder.

"Arrgh, I agree with yah matey" he said, imitating the sound of a pirate. Zwei just barked happily. The boys separated as they had too get home, and the girls were soon back at Rubys house.

"I am gonna eat these so fast" said Ruby, already drooling before she opened the door. They were soon in the house and went straight for Ruby's room. As soon as they entered they both fell onto the three person couch she had in her room, Ruby was already eating a chocolate bar while Weiss pulled out a simple cherry flavored lolly. "Cheers Weiss, and thank you" she said, holding her chocolate bar in the air.

"Its alright Ruby, I actually had fun" she replied, pulling out an unopened bar and they cheered. Zwei was on the third seat of the couch, happily enjoying his new chew toy.


End file.
